Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 038
„Jemand.. ist..auf..unserem Schiff?“ Ray blickt entsetzt zu Boden. Sind es Diebe, Spione? Was haben sie dort zu suchen. Haben sie schlimmstenfalls den Geheimraum gefunden, den Mind ihm bei der ersten Rundführung gezeigt hat? Die Schnecke ist unterdessen still geworden und schließt beruhigt die Augen- sie durfte sich von ihrem Druck befreien, der sehr unangenehm gewesen ist. „Seltsam“, murmelt Ian. „Lass uns lieber zurückgehen, ich muss etwas überprüfen. Außerdem sollten die anderen sowieso bescheid wissen!“ Sie laufen zurück in das kleine Haus, wo Shady und Mind bereits mit San Jigen am Tisch sitzen. „Wo ward ihr? Jetzt habt ihr den spannenden Teil verpasst den uns San Jigen noch erzählt hat..“ Dieser nickt nur und schaut zu seinem Fenster, an welchem der Arzt ruhig auf den Garten schaut. „Ihr wisst ja noch gar nicht, wer das ist oder? Es ist ein guter Freund von mir, vielleicht überrascht es dich ihn zu sehen Ray.. schließlich kannte er deinen Vater fast so gut wie ich! Sie waren ein ausgezeichnetes Team! Darf ich vorstellen Doktor N..“ „Nimbus!“, ergänzt der Arzt, der noch immer aus dem Fenster schaut. „Mein Name ist Doktor Nimbus! Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.“ Er dreht sich um und ein freundliches Lächeln ziert sein Gesicht. San Jigen guckt etwas verdutzt, sagt aber nichts weiter. „Kennst du mich noch Raymond Larner?“ Ray schaut sich das Gesicht genau an. Eine schwarze Brille, braunes lockiges Haar, ein weißer Arztkittel und eine lila Hose. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.. es müsste schon mindestens fünf Jahre her sein.“ „Überlege ruhig weiter.“Mind stellt die Frage zurück und geht langsam auf Nimbus zu. „Was gibst denn mein Junge?“, fragt dieser überrascht. Minds Hände greifen zitternd die Hand des Arztes und drücken sie fest: „Ich möchte... ihnen danken! Sie haben meinen Freund gerettet, dafür werde ich ihnen immer dankbar sein..“ Er schüttelt eifrig die Hand und der Arzt erwidert es mit einem festen Händedruck. „Ich möchte ihnen auch danken, aber etwas anderes ist mir aufgefallen“, Ian schreitet mit einem beunruhigten Blick auf sie zu. „Jemand war auf unserem Schiff..das sollten ein paar von uns überprüfen.. ihr sagt ja, dass euch San inzwischen alles Relevante erzählt hat.. daher können wir doch bald weiter?“ „Wie bitte.. unser Schiff, was soll das? Ist das nicht bewacht von irgendwelchem Personal...“, Shady guckt entsetzt, nachdem auch er sich dankend verbeugt hatte. Sie lassen kurz von Nimbus ab, der immer noch lächelt. Man war ihm dankbar, was gibt es schöneres für einen Arzt zu hören? „Im Prinzip haben wir tatsächlich das erreicht was wir ursprünglich hier wollten“, entgegnet Mind nachdenklich. „Aber eins fehlt mir persönlich noch.. euch ist sicher aufgefallen, dass hier einiges nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht.“ Nimbus schaut gebannt zu, denn Mind hatte den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen. Irgendwas muss mit dieser Stadt noch geschehen, sonst kann man sie nicht ruhigen Gewissens verlassen. Ian schaut ihn eindringlich an. „Ich habe es eben geprüft, es gibt keine weiteren Signale, die man draußen abrufen müsste. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht werde ich zurück zum Schiff gehen und es nach Spuren überprüfen, vielleicht sogar schon fahrtüchtig machen, damit wir bald hier ablegen könnten.“ „Willst du uns nicht helfen?“,fragt Mind etwas verdutzt. „Keine Sorge, mach ruhig, ich werde deinen Freunden helfen, denn das Wohl der Menschen liegt mir am Herzen, da wäre ich gerne eine Stütze, um diese seltsame Stadt aufzurichten.“ Nimbus bietet sich an und flüstert San Jigen etwas ins Ohr, was dieser kopfschüttelnd beantwortet. „Ist es okay, wenn ich schon vorgehe? Ich möchte mich auch noch von jemand anderem verabschieden, bevor wir abfahren..“, fügt Ian fragend hinzu. Ray grinst, denn er hat einen leisen Verdacht, den nur er noch wissen könnte. Ian will nochmal zum Opa, aber ganz besonders zu dessen Enkelin! Erzähler: „Ein Charmeur der alten Schule!“ „Okay, das klingt doch vernünftig, wir werden erst einmal den Bürgermeister besuchen, den Henri bereits erwähnt hatte.. mit ihm müssen wir reden.. vielleicht können wir sein Geheimnis aufdecken und ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Je länger er sich zurückzieht, desto weniger Vertrauen haben die Bewohner in ihm..“, sagt Mind. Shady knüpft gleich an:„Hier, ich möchte mit Ian zurückgehen, dann kann ich auf dem Schiff schon einmal die Karten studieren, um unsere nächste Route zu untersuchen! Außerdem will ich noch Kekse kaufen, die haben mich ganz schön süchtig gemacht.“ Mind lächelt, die Stimmung hier ist nicht so getrübt, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er selbst ist aber immer noch unentschlossen, wie er weitermachen könnte. Er brauch einen Hinweis und den wird er beim studieren des Buches vielleicht erhalten, oder nicht? Er schwelgt wieder in Gedanken, sodass San Jigen den Plan nun erläutert: „Okay Jungens. Wir sind hier sieben Leute: Ian und Shady, ihr geht zum Schiff zurück und kauft euch unterwegs noch ein, zwei Andenken. Raymond, du gehst mit dem Doktor und Mind zum Bürgermeister..da ich euch vertraue werde ich euch die Schlüssel mitgeben, damit ihr überall im Rathaus reinkommt- bringt diesen Mann zur Besinnung, der scheint ja immer noch ein Häufchen Elend zu sein. Ich kümmere mich um euren Freund und achte darauf, dass er ruhig aufwachen kann. Packt eure Sachen und geht!! Vorher möchte ich jeden von euch noch einmal drücken, ihr seid mir doch sehr sympathisch geworden, auch wenn ihr nicht so lange hier gewesen seid. Ich freue mich immer über nette Gäste!“ Er wringt sich wieder seinen Bart aus, der sich wieder mit Tränen vollgesogen hat. „Vielen Dank.. es hat sich gelohnt, wir sind alle ein kleines bisschen klüger geworden und das zählt doch!“ Sie umarmen alle den alten Mann und blicken noch einmal auf Henri, der noch immer ruhig schläft. „Meinen sie, dass er nachher selbst nachkommen kann?“,flüstert Mind dem Doktor zu. „Keine Angst, er wird wieder- vertraut mir einfach, ich bin Profi..“ „Gut...“ Sie schnappen sich ihre Rucksäcke und verstauen die Sachen, die sie nun ihr Eigen nennen dürfen. Kochbücher, normale Bücher, ein goldenes Schwert, ein silbernes Fernrohr. Erzähler: „San Jigen ist wohl der Weihnachtsmann! Er sieht so aus.. oder nicht? Was werde ich den alten Knacker vermissen!“ „Hast du das Skript?“ „Ja, ich habe unser Gespräch mit San Jigen aufgeschrieben“, erwidert Shady stolz. „Er hat uns einige Kniffe zeigen können, um uns auf unserem Gebiet zu verbessern zu können!“ Der Alte dreht sich von ihnen ab und schreitet leise in den Garten. „Du kommst noch einmal wieder, oder? Ich glaube kaum, dass du nur für so kurze Zeit wiedergekommen bist!!“ Nimbus lächelt: „Keine Angst alter Meister, ich komme bestimmt nochmal wieder, ich habe noch zwei gute Gründe.. erst einmal befindet sich dieser junge Arzt noch hier und ich will ihm noch ein paar Ratschläge mitgeben, damit er sich steigern kann. Er besitzt wohl Teufelsfrüchte und das weckt ein riesiges Potential.. und zweitens will ich noch einmal in Ruhe mit dir reden, wenn diese Stadt erst einmal besänftigt und die Jungen weiterreisen. Dann haben wir genug Zeit!“ San Jigen lächelt, auf den Arzt ist einfach immer verlass. Er hastet noch einmal in sein Haus, denn er muss sich auch noch von den Jungs verabschieden. Wann wird er sie denn danach wiedersehen? Seine Lebenszeit kann mit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr allzu lang sein, da war er sich sicher. Ihm fallen keine passende Worte ein, die er aussprechen sollte: „Ähm Jungs.. ihr seid richtig cool.. ähh“ er blickt sich verlegen um, als sie ihn anstarren. Er will sich verabschieden, dass wissen sie alle. Aber sie bemerken auch seinen Hänger. Ein letztes Mal greift er nach seinen Pistolen und ballert zum Abschied in die Luft. „Yipppeeeeeaaayeeeeah, ayeayeayeayeayeaye.... gute Reise Jungs!! Nun verschwindet von meinem Grundstück yayyyyyyyyeaaaaaaa.“ Er ballert öfters als bei allen seinen bisherigen Begrüßungen und dieses Mal müssen sie nicht erschrecken. Sondern Lachen! Sie freuen sich alle und laufen trotzdem schweißgebadet aus seinem Vorgarten in das Rathaus. Ihre Hände sind nach hinten gestreckt und winken dem alten Mann zu. „Howdy!!!!“, rufen sie im Chor und rennen grinsend durch die Rathaustür. Sie haben dem alten Mann eine Menge Wissen zu verdanken. Ein prima Kerl und ein kleiner Gedanke flammt ihnen trotzdem allen im Hinterkopf. Werden sie ihn jemals wiedersehen?